As used herein, “key fob” refers to a small, wireless security device used to control and secure access to a motor vehicle but it can also be used to control and secure access to a building. A key fob is thus an integral component of keyless entry systems, including those commonly provided to most new cars by vehicle manufacturers. As is known, locking and unlocking a car or a building with a key fob is as easy as pushing a button.
Key fobs are sometimes dropped into water and for that reason, they are preferably manufactured to be air-tight and water-tight. Providing a water-tight and air-tight seal, however, requires a gasket or seal between two halves or portions of a key fob housing, which can be damaged if the internal pressure, i.e. the pressure inside the key fob, changes enough to “blow out” the gasket or seal that provides an air-tight and water-tight enclosure in the key fob housing. A key fob that is able to withstand or “manage” internal pressure fluctuations would be an improvement over the prior art.